OC Battle Royale
Introduction Battle Royales, But With OCs? ALL DAY! Let‘s see who’s the best, of the best. In the OC Battle Royale!!!! Roster * Virus * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Orange * Eric * Man of Accidents * Laper the Hedgehog * Gameboy * Rax * Ninja Kitten * Rapid Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet was walking through school. A new student came in and he went to greet them. He accidentally knocked the Switch out of Gameboy’s hand cracking the screen. Gameboy then pushes Pillow Sheet away. Ninja Kitten then grabbed Pillow Sheet and took him outside. Rax was attacking the city. Frogginius then comes and wants to make his utopia so he pulls out a laser gun and aims it at Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten. Who destroyed Rax’s robot. Rax then pointed to an asteroid that was about to hit the school! Pillow Sheet then threw Ninja Kitten at it who sliced the asteroid in half. Virus then flew down laughing evilly he just killed Luigi and Boom had to go do something else. One of the pieces of asteroid crushed Gark and Orange’s drinks. Mad they ran towards the battle field. Laper was riding a motorcycle until he was knocked off by Ronic. Mad he ran towards the fighting area too. MOA wanted some xp and saw everyone so he ran towards them. Eric was calmly walking until a piece of asteroid hit him he then ran towards everyone. Suddenly a evil smiling cartoonish looking character pulled out a huge gun and pointed it at everyone. Everyone readied for battle. SHOWTIME! Location Pillow Sheets school 2:28 PM Cartoon Earth RUMBLE! Ronic ran around while everyone stared at him. They all decided to team up and kill that trash. Rapid started it by shooting lots of huge bullets at Ronic which he dodged. Pillow Sheet ran up behind him and punched him. Suddenly Rax and Virus began shooting lasers at Ronic which he dodged. Ronic then tired to hit a Ninja Kitten. Ninja dodged and sliced Ronic’s arm off. Rax then shot him into the air with a drill in his stomach. Everyone then did combos on him. Rapid pulled out a huge gun and shot a huge bullet at Ronic making him explode into blood. Everyone smiles and goes back to fighting. 11/12 Pillow Sheet punched Gark five times. Rapid then punched Eric in the face. Eric then takes out a hammer and knocks him away. Laper got on his bike and tried to run over everyone. He aimed at Virus who flew out if the way and punched the bike making it explode. Laper than ran at Virus and spin dashed him. Virus then punched Laper away. Orange pulled out a baseball bat and tried to hit Ninja Kitty. The cat dodged and threw multiple ninja stars at Orange. Orange pulled out a chair and whacked Ninja Kitty. Gameboy pulled out Links sword and sliced at Gark who dodged and kicked Gameboy away. Gark runs around confusing Gameboy. Rax pulled out his drill sword and stabbed Eric. Rapid then spun arpound so much he causes a tornado. Everyone expect Pillow Sheet, Ninja Kitten, Virus, and Frogginus weren't sucked in. Rapid then began firing huge bullets into the tornado This hit a lot of his enemies. Rapid jumped out of the tornado and threw a cartoon bomb into it. It lands in the center of the tornado and BOOM! '''Everyone except for the ones who weren’t in the tornado flew into the air. Rapid pulled out his scythe and sliced at a weird shape he saw. '''SLASH! Laper was sliced in half both of his half's fell to the ground. Virus then opens a portal and throws everyone in. He then charged into the portal. Location Teen Titans Go dimension Teen Titans Go tower 6:30 PM 10/12 MOA looked around and saw the cringe Titans. Virus then pointed his arm cannon at them and launched them away. Pillow Sheet picked up Virus and threw him away. Eric then pulled out a hammer and slammed Orange to the ground. Gark picked up the couch and threw it at Rapid who uses a karate chop slicing it in half. Virus grabbed Pillow Sheet and threw him out of the tower. MOA threw fireballs at Froggius. Robot Frog came out and kicked MOA into a wall. Robot frog then jumped into the air and tackled Orange chocking him. Ninja Kitten then sliced Robot Frog into 4 pieces. Eric saw this and swings his hammer at Frogginius and launched him into space. Virus then saw The powerhouse Robot. He turned into Beast and ripped the robot open showing his generator. The titans saw this Robin said. “We need to save the city!” Beast Boy said “Nah this battle is getting pretty good.” Raven said “Yeah I’m interested” Cyborg fell asleep as StarFire was texting. Robin yelled “I’LL DO IT MYSE-“ A generator was thrown at Robin crushing him killing him. Beast Virus ripped out the heart of The powerhouse robot. Eric then saw Pillow Sheet hitting Gark with a hammer. Pillow Sheet then dropped kicked Eric. Eric then fires fireworks at Pillow Sheet. Gark grew his hand into the size of a car and slapped Pillow Sheet. Pillow Sheet yelled as he was hit by the fireworks but he survived. MOA then saw everyone go to the city. He jumped with them. Virus turned hyper and aimed all his rockets at 9 of his opponents. MOA said “We are all fighting but“ Pillow Sheet then yelled “RUUUUN!” Everyone except Orange dodged. Orange was launched into a trash can and he was stuck. He squirmed around trying to escape. Eric took Frogginius‘s beam machine and fired it. Virus then grabbed everyone and threw them into a portal. Orange was killed along with everyone in that dumb dimension. Location Steven Universe dimension The base of the Crystal Gems The time whenever the hand ship was in space. 9/12 8/12 7/12 LEFT! 6/12 LEFT!! 5/12 LEFT!!! THIS IS GETTING INTENSE! 4/12 LEFT!!! OMG 3/12 2/12 FINALE! Results THE WINNER IS... Advantages and Disadvantages Category:Battle Royal Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Clash of OC series Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Villains Category:Collab Category:Crash and Electric Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Oofman789 Category:The Electric Switch Category:Skyblazero